Vongola Style Interview!
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: This is a brand new show, hosted by me and my friend! In this show, we'll be interviewing the KHR boys on whatever questions you want! You can also give out some dares! So, don't miss the chance! Send in your reviews right away! We'll be waiting! Please R&R! [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Vongola Style Interview!**

**Summary :This a brand new show, hosted by me and my friend! In this show, we'll be interviewing the KHR boys on whatever questions you want! You can also give out some dares! So, don't miss the chance! Send in your reviews right away!  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N Hi there! Thank for coming to this studio, where all of your questions will be answered! By the KHR characters of your choice~ **

**AND to all the readers of my other fanfics...I'm really sorry for not updating them and instead posted this new fanfic...I-I'm so so so sorry! But still, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

* * *

PurpleCielo1117 : Hi everyone! I'm PurpleCielo1117! You may call me Cielo. I hope you enjoyed all of my stories so far!

Shasha0420 : And I'm Shasha0420! You can call me by the name ShaSha~

PurpleCielo1117 : She's my best friend and she will helping me with this interview!

Shasha0420 : *Smiles~* She pays me to help her~*Whispers*

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay, so, as the title says, We'll be hosting a show called "Vongola Style Interview!" that will let us interview all the characters of KHR! This show will let you (The readers) ask questions or give out dares!

Shasha0420 : Is Yaoi accepted? *Smirks*

PurpleCielo1117 : ...Yes. But not too mature ones. *Smirks back*

Shasha0420 : So, there's only the two of us interviewing? *Looking around*

PurpleCielo1117 : Oh! I almost forgot! My OCs will join as well! Lucia, Yukina, you'll help right~?

Lucia and Yukina : Do we have a choice? *Sighs*

PurpleCielo1117 : Thank you~

Shasha0420 : How about you and your OCs? Will they get questions or dares?

PurpleCielo1117 : Well...If the readers wants...I suppose it's okay...That includes you as well, Shasha.

Lucia/Yukina/Shasha0420 : What! No!

PurpleCielo1117 : *Ignores the three of them* So, it's pretty simple...Readers just need to send in your reviews of your questions/dares/or anything else you want! And after a few reviews, I'll start!

Shasha0420 : Wait...Aren't you on a hiatus now?

PurpleCielo1117 : Oops...You found out...I just wanted to post this... *Pouts* So that means I won't be updating very often...But after my hiatus, I will definitely be active again~

Shasha0420 : Oh well, fine then. We'll be waiting for your reviews! So please send lots of them~

* * *

**A/N After reading some fanfictions about interviews, I was really inspired so I decided to do one as well. I'm sorry for the similarities...Please, please, Please send in reviews!  
**

**The pairings for this story will be : 182769 , 7218, 2769, 8059, D18, B26, XS, R27, 4851 and others~ (Will change based on the readers' questions. But normally, slight yaoi of all this pairing are present~)**

**Once again, Please send in reviews!**

**And thank you for clicking on this story!**


	2. Interview 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Welcome to the studio of 'Vongola Style Interview', we are very happy to see you! Please enjoy yourself!

Anddddd now, let's welcome out host of the show! Cielo and Shasha~

PurpleCielo1117 : Hi everyone! I'm Cielo~

Shasha0420 : Hello~ I'm Shasha~

_*Silent~*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Lucia, Yukina. *Whispers while keeping a smile*

Lucia and Yukina : *Takes out weapon and stands beside the audience*

_*Clap clap clap!*_

PurpleCielo1117 : I'm very happy to see that there are reviews!

Shasha0420 : Yes, we are very touched!

PurpleCielo1117 : And now, without further ado! Let's welcome the Vongola 10th Generation!

_*The boys comes out one by one*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Now, please introduce yourself! Let's start from you!

Tsuna : E-Eh? A-Ano...I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn : Also know as Dame-Tsuna.

PurpleCielo1117 : Hey! It isn't your turn yet! But never mind...Your name please.

Reborn : Reborn.

Shasha0420 : Next.

Gokudera : I'm Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime's right hand man!

Yamamoto : I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's right hand man as well~ *Smiles*

Gokudera : Tch, Yakyuu-baka! I'm the only right hand man for Tsuna!

Yamamoto : Aww. Hayato, don't say it like this...We can both be Tsuna's right hand man, can't we? Ahahaha~

Gokudera : No! I'll-

PurpleCielo1117 : *Cuts Gokudera off* Let's move on.

Ryohei : My name is Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! I love to box! Anyone who likes to box, come out now and have a fight with me like a man! And you can join the boxing club to the extreme!

Shasha0420 : Oww...My ears...Next!

Lambo : Gyahahaha! I'm the great Lambo-sama!

PurpleCielo1117 : *Ignores* Next.

Mukuro : Kufufufu~ I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is my dear Chrome.

Chrome : *Blushes and hides behind Mukuro*

PurpleCielo1117 : Lastly, you.

Hibari : Hn. *Looks away*

Shasha0420 : Ah, let me introduce him. *Looks through the papers* Based on the info here, his name is Hibari Kyoya.

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay~ Introductions are done~

Shasha0420 : So let's welcome all of them once more~

_*Silent~*_

PurpleCielo1117 : *Smiles~*

_*Weapons shines~*_

_*Clap clap clap!*_

Vongola 10th Generation except Hibari : *Sweat drops*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Satisfied* Okay! Let's start with the reviews! Sha-chan, read it~

Shasha0420 : Hai! First, we have Viviene001! Let's see what her question/dare is!

* * *

_I dare tsuna to sing 'tsuna's life'!Lol,is that possible?:)_  
_ If not then ask him to sing_  
_ I also dare mukuro and hibari to sing 'sakura addiction' together!_  
_ If not i will ask reborn to shoot them._  
_ (Oh yea and um,sakura addiction is sang by those two originally)_

* * *

PurpleCielo1117 : Thank you Viviene001 for the awesome dares!

Shasha0420 : Right! So let's invite the person that was dared! Tsuna, you're first!

Tsuna : H-Hieee! Why me?

PurpleCielo1117 : Well. Because Viviene001 says it's you. So hurry up.

Tsuna : H-Hai...

*Sings with a soft voice*

PurpleCielo1117 : Tsuna! Please sing louder! Viviene001 might not hear it!

Tsuna : E-Eh? Hai!

*Tries to sing again, but still not loud enough.*

Reborn : Sing with your dying will. *Shoots a dying will bullet*

Tsuna :Eh! Stop- *Falls to the ground* I'll sing with my dying will!

*Now sings at a voice as loud as Ryohei*

Gokudera : *Cheers*

PurpleCielo1117 : That's better. Thanks, Reborn!

Reborn : It's nothing.

*Tsuna finish singing*

Audience : *Claps Claps Claps*

Shasha0420 : That was awesome, Tsuna! I like your voice!

Tsuna : Ah...Thank you. *Blushes slightly and went back to his seat*

Gokudera: That was awesome, Jyuudaime! As expected of you!

PurpleCielo1117 : I enjoyed it a lot~ Alright, next~ Hibari, Mukuro!

Mukuro : Kufufu~ I won't sing with Birdie-chan.

Hibari : Hn. *Looks away*

PurpleCielo1117 : Oh dear. Lucia, Yukina!

Lucia and Yukina : Yes!

*Comes back soon with something behind them.*

PurpleCielo1117 : Mukuro~ If you don't sing, I suppose Chrome will be wearing this for the whole interview session then. *Reveals Chrome wearing a maid uniform*

Chrome : M-Mukuro-sama... *Looks about to cry*

Mukuro : Chrome!

PurpleCielo1117 : As for Hibari. *Reveals a cage with Hibird in it*

Hibird : Hibari~ Hibari~

PurpleCielo1117 : I suppose if you don't sing, I'll just freeze him and throw him outside for the kids to play. I heard they lost their ball.

Hibari : Hn. *Gives in*

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay~ That's good. Now~ Shasha~ Music~ Start~

Shasha0420 : Hai~

*Music starts*

Hibari and Mukuro : *Starts singing but with an irritated face*

PurpleCielo1117 : Hey, Hey! Smile! Don't give me such faces! The audience won't like it!

Mukuro and Hibari : *Smiles awkwardly but mouth twitches every now and then*

PurpleCielo1117 : Good!

Shasha0420 : *Looks at both of then* Aww~ How cool~

PurpleCielo1117 : I agree~

*The music ends*

Hibari and Mukuro : *Glares at PurpleCielo1117*

PurpleCielo1117 : Hai, Hai. *Releases Hibird and Chrome*

ShaSha0420 : Chrome~ If you want to change, there's a changing room there!

Chrome : *Runs to the changing room with a blush*

Gokudera : *Laughs uncontrollably*

Hibari and Mukuro : *Glares*

Gokudera : *Still laughing*

Hibari and Mukuro : *Tonfas and trident comes out*

Gokudera : *Gulps*

PurpleCielo1117 : Hey! All of you behave yourselves!

Shasha0420 : Or we'll feed you Bianchi's cooking! You can't stop us!

Hibari and Mukuro : Hn./Kufufufu~ *Keeps their weapon*

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay~ Let's continue with the review! The next one will be, Sha-chan~

Shasha0420 : It's from Black Star! It says,

* * *

_(sorry for my question in french because I little speak english)_

_ Une question pour Xanxus insulte tu tout le monde de déchet parce que tu en est toi meme un ?_

* * *

PurpleCielo1117 : Eh? French? I can't understand French_. _Sha-chan, do you understand?

Shasha0420 : No...

PurpleCielo1117 : How about the two of you?

Lucia and Yukina : Nope.

PurpleCielo1117 : Then, we can't do it...Well, that was what I was going to say but thank goodness that one of my reviewer from my other fanfic is...French! So I asked him to help and I now have the translation of it in English! *Passes the translation to Shasha*

Shasha0420 : Okay! It should mean,

* * *

_A question to Xanxus, why do you insult other people "Trash" ? Is it because you are one yourself?_

* * *

PurpleCielo1117: And so! Let's invite Xanxus here!

Tsuna : Hieeee?! Xanxus?! Noooo!

Xanxus : Why am I here, Trashes?! *Sitting on a throne as a few people carried it out*

PurpleCielo1117 : Well because someone asked you a question and you have to answer it!

Xanxus : Why should I?

PurpleCielo1117: C'mon, don't be a stupid annoying shit.

Xanxus : *Glares*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Avoids glare* So why does you insult people "Trash", is it because you're one yourself?

Xanxus : Trash are trash. *Stands up and leave but glares at Tsuna before leaving*

PurpleCielo1117 : Hey! That wasn't a proper answer! Hey!

Shasha0420 : Cielo-chan, he left.

Gokudera: OY! How dare you glared at Jyuudaime like that! Get back here! *Lits his dynamites and throws it but hits Hibari accidentally and the smoke got into Chrome's eyes resulting in her crying*

Hibari : Kamikorosu. *Stands up and readies his tonfas*

Mukuro : Hey, I want to join the fun too, Kufufufu~ *Tridents appear*

PurpleCielo1117 : Anyway~ Black Star-san, I'm sorry for Xanxus's stupid answer, please forgive me. Well, he's just like that, isn't he? Can't do much about him.

Shasha0420 : Okay, time for the ending~

*Loud noise behind them*

Unidentified voice 1 : Kufufufu~

Unidentified voice 2 : Hn.

Unidentified voice 3 : Maa maa~

Unidentified voice 4 : Tch!

Unidentified voice 5 : M-Mukuro-sama...

Unidentified voice 6 : M-Minna...

PurpleCielo1117 : *Ignores and smiles* Thank you all for coming to watch! And thank you for those who are watching this show at home!

Shasha0420 : *Smiles as well* We'll see you again next week!

*Booms* *Clash*

PurpleCielo1117 : *Suddenly deaf, not hearing the noises behind* And we hope to see more questions and dares!

Shasha0420 and PurpleCielo1117 : So please please please send us reviews! We are waiting!

*Clang*

PurpleCielo1117, Shasha0420, Lucia, Yukina : Ciao Ciao~~

*Curtains falls and the show ends*

* * *

**End of the first interview! Thanks for reading! Please send in reviews! Dares are welcome! Don't you want to see the boys get tortured? *Cough cough* Um, get played? Yup, I know you want to, right? So leave a review! Questions, Dares, come~**

**And thanks to all who reviewed, followed (no one did though T^T) , favourited!**


	3. Interview 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N For the questions and dares, some will be done in the next chapter as there's too much for one chapter! So much reviews! I'm so happy, thank you for the reviews! The sequences might change as well because it will fit in the story better that way! But don't worry! Every single question or dares will be done! Please enjoy~**

* * *

PurpleCielo1117: Ohayou minna~ Welcome to the studio of Vongola Style Interview!

Shasha0420 : I hope you enjoy our show today as well~

PurpleCielo1117 : Without further ado~ We'll invite our guests for today!

Shasha0420 : Welcome~

_*Claps Claps Claps*_

_*Tsuna and his guardians comes out followed by the Varia*_

PurpleCielo1117 : We have few more guests today! They are the Varia!

Shasha0420 : Minna~ Please introduce yourself!

Squalo : VOIIII! Why am I here!?

PurpleCielo1117 : Hey! I said to introduce yourself! And don't shout, you stupid shark!

Squalo : VOIIII! I'M NOT A SHARK! I'M SQUALO! SUPERBI SQUALO!

PurpleCielo1117 : Hai~ Next~

Belphegor : Ushishishi~ I'm a prince so you should call me Prince Belphegor or Belphegor-sama~

Fran : Well, he's just a fallen prince.

_*Stabs*_

Fran : Itai. I'm Fran.

Shasha0420 : Next~

Lussuria : Ara~ So many handsome boys here today~ I'm Lussuria~ You can call me Luss-san or Luss-chan for short~ *Smiles and winks*

PurpleCielo1117 : Nah. We'll stick to Lussuria.

Levi : I'm L-

Bel : He's just a creepy gay stalker~ Ushishishi~

Levi : Oy! I'm L-

Mammon : I'm Mammon. Don't forget to pay me after this show is over.

PurpleCielo1117 : Hai, Hai.

Levi : I'M LEVIATHAN!

Shasha0420 : Nobody cares~ _*Mumbles*_ Next!

Xanxus : Scums, why am I here?

Lussuria : Boss~ Because we're invited~ And it's fun being here~

PurpleCielo1117 : Please introduce yourself!

Xanxus : Why should I, scum?

PurpleCielo1117 : I guess I can't make him talk much...

Shasha0420 : That's Xanxus for you~

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay, and for the other boys, we don't need to introduce them, right? Since I'm sure you all know them~ Hmm? Tsuna, where's Reborn?

Tsuna : Ah. He went to an Arcobaleno meeting.

PurpleCielo1117 : Okay.

Shasha0420 : So let's start with the first review! Cielo-chan!

PurpleCielo1117 : Why am I reading this time? Sigh. The first review is from Luna Sherwood Evans~ Her question is,

* * *

_Tsuna-kun,_  
_ If you have to date one of the male in KHR then who's it gonna be ? _  
_ I really want to know who Tsuna-kun thinks as a real boyfriend-material._

* * *

PurpleCielo1117 : Awesome question! _*Thumbs up*_

Shasha0420 : So, Tsuna-kun! Please answer her question!

Tsuna : E-EH?! D-D-Date?! B-Boyfriend? _*Looks at all the boys and blushes slightly*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Aww, a blushing Tsuna! How cute! But still, please answer the question!

Gokudera : Don't force Jyuudaime, you stupid woman! It's obvious that Jyuudaime will pick me! Since I'm his right hand man!

Yamamoto : Ahaha~ Hayato~ It might be me too~

Gokudera : What?! Don't call me that!

Mukuro : Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, I'm the best choice, isn't it?

Ryohei : Ohhh! Pick me to the Extremeeeee, Sawada!

Hibari : Hn.

Hibird : Hibari~ Hibari~

Tsuna : E-Etto...

_*Everyone's attention on him*_

Tsuna : I suppose...

PurpleCielo1117 : We don't have much time, Tsuna.

Tsuna : ...D-Dino-san.

_*Lots of Ehhh? Whattt? sounds*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Why? What makes you pick him, Tsuna?

Tsuna : Dino-san is considerate and gentle...H-He treats me well too...He thinks of other people's feeling...He's just a bit clumsy.

PurpleCielo1117 : Hmm...Reasonable...But why not Yamamoto or Basil? Aren't they gentle too?

Tsuna : Yamamoto can be a bit dense sometimes...And Basil-kun...is too interested in Japan's culture, I don't think I want to date the both of them.

Gokudera : Jyuudaime didn't pick me...Jyuudaime didn't pick me... _*Mumbles depressedly*_

Yamamato : Ahaha~ Hayato~ Don't be too sad, you still have me~

Gokudera : Shut up! Don't call me that!

Yamamoto : Why? You allowed me to call you that when you're sleeping over.

Gokudera : Not when we're in front of all these people, especially not in front of Jyuudaime!

Shasha0420 : O.M.G. Is this the legendary...Y-Yaoi? Ne, Cielo-chan?

PurpleCielo1117 : I suppose so, anyway, don't get distracted! We still need to continue this interview!

Shasha0420 : Hai! So...Our next review is from Teal the Banned~ Cielo-chan~ Please read it~

PurpleCielo1117 : Me again?! Fine. Her question is,

* * *

_Kyoya, you like small animals. Does that mean you like Tsuna because he's a lot like them?_

_Mukuro, how often do you seen your siblings?... The pineapples, I mean. (Shh don't worry babu I know your hair is a Lotus it's okay c:)_

_And because I'm nice, I will now allow Mukuro to make everyone's hair Lotus-style, cause you all know you want it :D (Kyoya stop trying to fight it because I will destroy nami-chuu if you try. And since you're stuck there, you can't do shit about it.)_

_*whispers* Tsuna, run while you still can! ».«_

* * *

Shasha0420 : Thank you Cielo-chan! So...Hibari! You like small animals so do you like Tsuna?

Hibari : Hn. That omnivore is indeed a small animal. *Smirks* I'm fair, I like all kinds of small animals.

Tsuna : _*Blushes*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Kyaaaa~ 1827! 1827! _*Screams in heart*_

Shasha0420 : C-Cielo-chan...please calm down.

PurpleCielo1117 : Oops..._*Cough* *Cough*_ Um...Next is Mukuro! So how often do you visit your siblings? *Trying hard not to laugh*

Mukuro : Kufufu...I have no siblings.

PurpleCielo1117 : Well, she meant the pineapples. _*Trying not to laugh again*_

Mukuro : _*A vein popped*_ I repeat , I HAVE NO siblings.

PurpleCielo1117 :_ *Pouts*_ Sigh, he's not cooperating. Well, sorry Teal-san! _*Bows*_

Shasha0420 : He must be really pissed, he didn't do his usual laugh...

PurpleCielo1117 : Teal-san gave out a dare! Yay! So, Lucia, Yukina!

Lucia & Yukina : Hai, Hai...

_*Tells all the boys to form a line and stands behind them. With weapons of course*_

All the boys : NOOOOO!

Gokudera : I don't want a stupid pineapple hairstyle!

Tsuna : Hieeee!

Gokudera : I'll protect you from that stupid pineapple, Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto : Maa, maa, it won't be that bad, right? At least all of us will get it! Ahahaha~

Ryohei : Real man don't style their hair to the extreme!

Hibari : *Put down the tonfa he was originally holding* Hn. *Irritated face*

Squalo : VOIIIII My beautiful hair isn't supposed to be disgraced like this!

Fran : Eh~ I don't want the same hairstyle as Shishou. It's shameful.

Lussuria : I don't mind~ Muku-chan is so handsome~ I'll touch him when I have the chance~

Levi : Boss! I'll protect you! I won't let him do this to you!

Xanxus : *Closes eyes and nap*

Bel : Ushishishi~ The prince doesn't care~ The prince will just kill that pineapple later~

Lambo : Gyahahaha, Lambo-sama doesn't care! Lambo-sama will run!

_*Lambo runs out of the line but got caught by Lucia*_

Lambo : Gyahhhh! Ahhh!

_*Lambo gets beaten*_

Lucia : _*Presents a half killed Lambo_* Here, take good care of him, okay? _*Smiles*_

All the boys : _*Lines properly*_

Mukuro : Oya oya, did you ask for my permission? And Lotus-style. What is Lotus-style?

PurpleCielo1117 : Hmm...Just do your hairstyle on them! Your hairstyle is so awesome Teal-san wanted to see it on everyone! Ignore the Lotus part. She must have typed it wrongly. _*Whispers*_ Don't worry Teal-san, we understand! We just need to trick him! _*Grins*_

Mukuro : Kufufufu~ If it's like that...I will gladly do so~

Chrome : P-Please let me help, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro : Sure, my dear Chrome.

PurpleCielo1117 & Shasha0420 : *_Sits down at a corner, relaxing and looking at all of them*_

_*After a long time*_

PurpleCielo1117 : Finally done. I'm starting to get bored too.

Shasha0420 : Yeah~ _*Stretches*_

_*All the boys now have a Lotus-style hair*_

PurpleCielo1117 : *_Looks through all of them, trying to hold back the laughter*_

Shasha0420 : _*Do the same thing as Cielo-chan*_

PurpleCielo1117 & Shasha0420 : _*Stops at Hibari*_

Hibari : _*Glares at them with eyes saying, I'll bite you to death!*_

PurpleCielo1117 & Shasha0420 : _*Burst out laughing*_ Wahahahaha! W-What is with that hair! Hahahaha!

Hibari : _*Readies tonfas*_

Lucia : Oy. We'll destroy Nami-chuu if you attacks them. We have lots of people waiting at Nami-chuu. They will start destroying it if I tell them to.

Hibari : Hn._ *Looks away*_

PurpleCielo1117 : _*Wipes away tears*_ Ah...That was a nice laugh. Yukina! Give me _that!_

Yukina : Hai! Here.

PurpleCielo1117 : _*Snaps snaps snaps_* I'll definitely make a fortune out of these.

Shasha0420 : Cielo-chan! I want some too!

PurpleCielo1117 : Sure. I'll give it to you after the interview. _*Continues to look through the boys*_ Oh...My...Giotto...Bwahahaha! X-X-Xanxus! A-And Squalo! Hahaha! T-Too funny! _*Started laughing uncontrollably*_

Shasha0420 : C-Cielo-chan! Please stop laughing! T-They are all glaring at you!

PurpleCielo1117 : Oops...B-But,*Starts laughing again*

Shasha0420 : Sigh, Guess we'll move on without her then...That wraps up our interview today! Please do continue to support us!

PurpleCielo1117 : _*Still laughing*_

Shasha0420 : Thank you all for coming to watch! And thank you for those who are watching this show at home! _*Loud noises behind*_

Lucia & Yukina : We'll see you again next week! _*Fighting sounds ongoing*_

Shasha0420 : Don't forget to review! Give the boys some dares, or ask them questions that you're dying to know!

Shasha0420 & Lucia & Yukina : Sayonara~ _*Waves with a smile*_

_*Curtains falls and the show ends*_

* * *

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy writing this! The other questions and dare will be on the next chapter/interview, don't worry, I'll definitely do it, just be patient and wait. :D

Thank you for all who reviewed, favourited and followed!

~PurpleCielo1117


	4. Author's Note

**~Note~**

**I'm really sorry to say that this isn't a update. I just want to tell the readers and the reviewers of this fic that I'll be on a hiatus. I'm really sorry to go in a hiatus when there's so many awesome questions and dares waiting. But I really need to fully concentrate on my studies as my final exam is coming up. My hiatus is 2 month long. That means I will not be updating until the end of my hiatus. I'll be back at around October 20 or a bit later. Well...See you then~**

**Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews for the last chapter!**

**And thank you for reading.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
